As people travel there is a growing incidence of pest or insect infestation of garments transported in luggage and materials shipped in containers. For example, bed bugs may be found in many hotels, motels, homes, or other accommodations, even in highly sanitary conditions. During the day, nocturnal insects, such as bedbugs, disappear in crevices associated with suitcases, garments, clothes, pillows, towels, or the like. Even when these materials are examined, it is common for these insects, or the eggs of these insects, to go undetected and packed with garments and transported in luggage.
Lethal conditions for bed bugs are a combination of time and temperature. While it is generally agreed that temperatures over 120 F will kill bed bugs and eggs instantly, lower temperatures require an increased exposure time. For example, in a 2011 paper by Dr. Stephan Kells, entitled “Temperature and Time Requirements for Controlling Bed Bugs under Commercial Heat Treatment Conditions”, cites that exposure to temperatures of 113 F may take an hour and a half to kill and adult and up to seven hours to destroy eggs.
The integration of surface heaters into a suitcase is discussed in prior art applications. This patent outlines manufacturing improvements and best practices for further integration.